<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves &amp; Roses by OwlsAndSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745936">Wolves &amp; Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsAndSunshine/pseuds/OwlsAndSunshine'>OwlsAndSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Matsuhana has a bird together, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, Yahaba... Gardens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsAndSunshine/pseuds/OwlsAndSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's stuck house-sitting for his parents for the entire summer while they're off on a vacation. He's not complaining- a break from his annoying roommates and their constantly screaming bird is always a blessing- but it gets lonely in his old childhood home despite all the happy memories it holds.<br/>At least its lonely until a giant storm sends a giant dog crashing into his mother's prized roses.<br/>********************<br/>AKA the self-indulgent werewolf kyouhaba fic because I feel like there aren't enough of them. Kyoutani is a werewolf. He just is. Let's talk about it more. PLEASE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yahaba gardening is a hc I've had for a while and was like... Kind of my entire reason for writing this fic not counting the fact that KYOUTANI BEING A WEREWOLF IS SO COOL. Anyway, I don't know shit about gardening so I just... Guess and google stuff lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yahaba hums to himself, music playing loudly from a speaker sitting on the back porch as he weeds his mother’s garden.</p><p>Yahaba’s been away at college for about two years now. He comes back occasionally for holidays, family dinners etc., etc., so this is the first time he’ll be home for a period longer than a week or two.</p><p>His parents have decided to finally go on that trip to Italy they’ve been talking about since he was just a child. And they wanted him to housesit for them.</p><p>Yahaba’s at least ninety percent sure his mother only asked because she knew how much he didn’t like spending all day stuck in his two-bedroom one-bathroom apartment with his two other roommates and one loud-ass bird that’s constantly yelling Britney Spears lyrics out of nowhere or quoting vines.</p><p>He quickly accepted for that same exact reason, but also because of the garden.</p><p>His mother planted this garden the moment they moved into their new home when he was just two and spent most of her days taking care of it until it flourished into what it is today. Since Yahaba wasn’t yet old enough to go to school and his mother watched him, he also spent most of his time outside.</p><p>So Yahaba grew up loving the outdoors. He’s always had a bit of a green thumb so spending all day every day outside was his greatest joy. Him and his mother spent hours every day up until he went off to college just tending to the garden. It’s really the main thing that made them grow close together, since Yahaba was always sort of a shy kid, even around his parents.</p><p>He loves his dad, but he was gone a lot when he was a child. His father was a bit old school, so he was the only one who worked while his mother stayed home to do things like garden or plan dinner parties. Yahaba hardly saw his father, but he didn’t mind. When he did come home he was quiet, but extremely kind and gentle with his wife and child.</p><p>Even now he doesn’t talk much, communicating primarily through nods or grunts. Yahaba doesn’t really care that much, since his mother’s a big talker, always chatting on about some gossip or something she read in one of her gardening magazines.</p><p>Yahaba steps back and inspects his work. “Good.” He sighs, pulling off his gloves and tucking them in his back pocket. He just finished weeding the entire garden, which is a big feat considering how <em>massive </em>it is.</p><p>Yahaba’s childhood home is a large two-story house with a full basement and attic completed with the full back porch decorated with little plants, tables and chairs. And behind the porch stretches out the large backyard, the garden taking up the majority of it.</p><p>Yahaba smiles at the now weed-free daylilies, dusting off his hands. Then he turns to admire the real beauties of the garden, the roses, lavender in color, which represent enchantment, wonder and splendor as well as love at first sight. His father bought the seeds for his mother on their anniversary. His mother loved them.</p><p>Yahaba had helped her mother plant them when she first got him, which was when he was about five or six, and they’ve been growing them ever since, tending carefully to the large patch of the beautifully colored roses.</p><p>He walks up to the lavender roses, kneeling beside the bush and brushing his fingers gently against the delicate petals with a fond smile.</p><p>He remembers back when he was clumsier with his gardening and often cut himself on the roses’ hidden thorns. His mother would always turn it into a metaphor of some sort, telling him something along the lines of “even true love has thorns” or something because of what the flowers represent.</p><p>Yahaba smiles a bit thinking about that before snorting and rolling his eyes. He pulls his hand back and hauls himself up, walking back over to the porch, where a sweating glass of still-cold soda he poured sits on a table next to a few rocking chairs, built by his father and painted by him and his mother.</p><p>There are three of the rocking chairs, one made for each of them. Yahaba sits in his rocking chair painted primarily by his mother. Yahaba only painted the base and touches them up every now and again when they need to be.</p><p>His rocking chair is painted a light yellow with red tulips mixed in with a scattering of primroses, which, according to his mother, both of which mean true love. Yahaba had sat behind his mother for days, just watching her carefully paint the beautiful flowers on the rocking chair, constantly asking what they meant. Because of course, every flower had a meaning if his mother planted, painted or spoke about it. Their entire garden was just a mix of messages and symbolism. Yahaba loved it, of course, but it got a bit frustrating when his mother would simply tell him to buy the flowers that represent eternity. How is he supposed to know <em>that</em>?</p><p>She refused until he eventually turned his whining to his father, who informed him of what they meant and told Yahaba, “your mother has high hopes for you, son. She wants you to be as happy as she is.”</p><p>Yahaba almost cried a bit. This had all taken place only a few weeks after Yahaba had finally come out to his parents, confessing that he didn’t like girls the way he thought he was supposed to. So the fact that his mother painted those for him hit him right in his heart.</p><p>Yahaba settles in his chair, picking up the glass of soda and chugging about half of it, the ice clinking against the sides of the class.</p><p>He sighs happily, setting the glass back down and scratching the back of his neck. He’d forgotten how hot it’d gotten to garden during the summertime.</p><p>After a moment of thought Yahaba pulls his shirt off, deciding having a heart stroke is worse than having the girls from next door peeking over at him.</p><p>He rolls his eyes a bit. He used to babysit Nami and Harumi when he was a third year in middle school and every time he comes by the now the second-year girls always come over with some dumb excuse just so they can talk to Yahaba.</p><p>His mother always found this a bit amusing and when he looks back on it it’s funny, but when Yahaba’s in the moment, it’s just annoying. He’s spent the last two years of his life just being bothered by his three roommates and he doesn’t want to come home just to have two underaged girls flirting with him.</p><p>Yahaba leans back in the chair, fanning himself as he continues to gulp down the chilled soda. He sighs happily, letting his head loll back as he closes his eyes.</p><p>He’s watered, weeded and pruned the entire garden so he’s basically done with everything. But he’s not going to go inside yet.</p><p>Yahaba loves lounging around in the garden, being among the sunlight, butterflies flitting around him and the smell of the many flowers cloying his nose.</p><p>He finishes his soda and grabs a blanket from a storage bin before walking back to the garden. He lays the blanket down near the rose bushes and stretches out on it, resting his chin on his folded arms.</p><p>He lets out a pleased sigh, the sun warming his back almost immediately. Some clouds have started to fill the sky, not enough to make it dark but enough to make it cooler so the sun isn’t burning Yahaba’s back.</p><p>He rolls over onto his back, folding one arm over his eyes and placing the other on his stomach.</p><p>“Hey, Shigeru-senpai!” A familiar voice trills.</p><p>Yahaba heaves a sigh, lifting his arm from his eyes and looking up towards the fence separating him from the neighbor’s backyard. “Hello, Nami-chan and Harumi-chan.” He grumbles, looking up at the two girls peeking over the edge of the fence.</p><p>Nami giggles a bit. “We didn’t know you were back.” Harumi pipes up, hopping up to try and put herself higher over the fence.</p><p>“I’m house-sitting.” Yahaba says, sitting up and shading his eyes with his arm, the sun once again glaring down.</p><p>“Did they finally go on that trip to Italy?” Nami asks curiously while Harumi just continues smiling, drumming her fingers on the fence absently.</p><p>“Yeah.” He says.</p><p>Harumi perks up. “Does that mean you’ll be staying all summer?” She asks excitedly.</p><p>Yahaba sighs heavily before muttering, “yes.”</p><p>“Did he say yes?” Nami squeals and her sister grins brightly.</p><p>“I’ll be busy though.” Yahaba calls, standing and folding the towel. “I have things to do.”</p><p>“Oh come on. We’re your neighbors!” Nami whines, folding her arms on the top of the fence, probably standing on top of a box or a chair.</p><p>Yahaba scowls a bit. “Bye, girls.” He calls, walking back to the house.</p><p>“Bye, Shigeru-senpai!” They both call in unison before running off, giggling.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, putting the blanket away and grabbing his empty glass before going back inside.</p><p>The moment the cool air hits Yahaba his sweat chills and he shivers. He toes off his sneakers, exchanging them for slippers before walking his cup to the sink and jogging upstairs to his old room, where he’s decided to stay. He could technically sleep anywhere but he sort of missed his old room. It’s in the attic and Yahaba <em>loves </em>it. There’s a small, circle window that looks out over the backyard, so he gets a perfect view of the garden he and his mother so lovingly took care of for all of these years.</p><p>While at his apartment he missed the slanting walls that curved over his bed. He got so used to it that his room almost felt too open. He didn’t like sleeping in the middle of the room.</p><p>Yahaba looks around his childhood room fondly. Some of the plants he used to have are still here and still alive, his mother probably tending to them. He smiles. “It’s good to be home.”</p><p>He quickly changes out of his sweaty clothes, exchanging them for clean, soft basketball shorts and a large sweatshirt from his father that he bought at some gift-shop saying it made him think of Yahaba.</p><p>Yahaba grins. He’d forgotten about this sweatshirt, accidentally leaving it over here the last time he came home.</p><p>The shirt said Plant Daddy. His mother had nearly cried laughing when she saw it, telling Yahaba it fit him to a T.</p><p>He tugs the sweatshirt on and jogs back downstairs.</p><p>He rummages around in the fridge for a bit before standing back, feeling like he’s missing something. “Oh shit. My phone.” He curses before sprinting back outside. He grabs his phone as well as the speaker before going back inside, hearing Harumi and Nami talking loudly in their backyard. They sounded too close for Yahaba’s liking.</p><p>He disconnects the phone before flopping down on the couch, crossing his legs as he opens his phone.</p><p>Three missed calls and ten texts.</p><p>Yahaba heaves a sigh when he sees who they’re from. Matsukawa and Hanamaki seem to be in a fight again and they both called and texted for his opinion.</p><p>Yahaba decides to call Makki first. “Yahaba!” A voice shrieks the minute the phone gets picked up. “Where are you? We tried calling!”</p><p>“I texted <em>and </em>left a note <em>and </em>told both of you I was going to housesit for my parents all summer.” Yahaba grumbles. It’s not that he doesn’t like Makki and Mattsun, it’s just when you have to live with <em>both </em>of them <em>all </em>of the time he gets a little tired of their constant loud karaoke sessions with their bird singing along.</p><p>“Oh.” Yahaba hears Makki whispering to someone, probably Mattsun, before finally saying, “can we come over?”</p><p>“No. Never. I’m not letting you two ruin my childhood home.” Yahaba grumbles.</p><p>“Wow! Rude!” Mattsun cries loud enough that Yahaba can hear.</p><p>Yahaba shrugs despite the fact that they can’t see before saying, “I’m not sorry. I love this place. I’m not going to let you ruin it.”</p><p>“Aww. Fine.” Makki grumbles.</p><p>“You know us too well.” Mattsun adds, then says, “can we at least come visit? We’ll sit in our car the entire time.”</p><p>“Fine. Maybe every once in a while.” Yahaba finally grumbles.</p><p>He hears a loud roll of thunder and nearly jumps out of his skin. “Hold on guys.” He says before walking over to the window, still holding his phone. “Huh. A storm’s rolling in.”</p><p>“Oh really? Over here too.” Mattsun says just before Yahaba hears thunder rolling both over the phone and outside. “Ooh. Creepy. It just came out of nowhere.”</p><p>“I just hope the plants will be okay.” Yahaba mumbles, pressing a palm against the window. “I should bring in the rocking chairs.”</p><p>“What?” Makki laughs.</p><p>“Shut up. I’ll call you guys later, okay?” He asks.</p><p>“Cool. Love you, Yahaba!” Mattsun calls.</p><p>“Yeah! We love you! Bryce, tell Yahaba you love him.” Makki whispers.</p><p>Yahaba hangs up before the bird can say anything. <em>I escaped that thing for a reason. </em>Yahaba things with a small grin as he opens the door. <em>I’m not letting it speak to me</em>.</p><p>The wind rips the door out of Yahaba’s hand, and it flies against the house with a loud <em>crack!</em></p><p>“Uh-oh.” Yahaba whispers.</p><p>He quickly drags all of the so-lovingly crafted rocking chairs inside where his parents usually keep them when it gets too windy or rainy outside. He then goes back to close the door, which is getting repeatedly slammed against the house.</p><p>Yahaba has to pull with all of his might to close it again, quickly locking the door and stepping away from it.</p><p>He shivers, rubbing his arms. It hasn’t even started raining yet and suddenly its freezing out there. It was so warm just a second ago…</p><p>Lightning flashes and thunder booms, making Yahaba jump and nearly slip on the tile. He quickly catches himself on a door handle and shudders.</p><p>Maybe being alone in this house wasn’t the best idea.</p><p>Yahaba actually sort of misses Mattsun and Makki. There were tons of storms over by where his college is, so they would all just crouch in the bathroom, watching old movies on Mattsun’s old DVD player.</p><p>Yahaba shivers and goes into the kitchen to retrieve the black-out emergency pack that includes candles, matches, a lighter, two flashlights, a pack of batteries, and some first-aid supplies.</p><p>He probably won’t need it but Yahaba just wants to be safe.</p><p>He sets the black-out pack on the table after setting out some of the candles out, as well as a box of matches. Yahaba’s always been sort of terrified of the dark so it’s his biggest hope that the lights won’t go out.</p><p>He plugs in his phone to charge it up- just in case- and decides to watch TV.</p><p>He finds some gardening show his mom recorded, surprised when he actually finds himself sitting up to pay attention more.</p><p>Thunder continues booming, lightning lighting up the room but Yahaba just tries to focus on the show. Its surprisingly easy because it’s just actually so entertaining.</p><p>Sure, Yahaba loves to garden, but he never really thought he’d enjoy gardening <em>shows</em>. He loves cooking shows, but he knows he’d never be able to actually cook like that but with the gardening show…</p><p>“Ooh.” Yahaba sits up, pointing towards the rosebush shaped like a deer. “That one. Fuck Kane’s shitty dolphin. That one’s <em>good work</em>.”</p><p>Yahaba grins brightly when he sees the man who made the rosebush crying tears of joy as the ribbon is handed over to him, along with the check. In the beginning he told a story about his children and how much they admired him, he wanted to make them proud etc., etc., and Yahaba just really liked the guy.</p><p>Thunder booms even louder, wind howling outside and Yahaba tries not to flinch. Rain patters loudly against the house, loud enough that Yahaba can hear it. He sinks down onto the couch, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>The sound of the TV shuts off and Yahaba whimpers a bit. When he opens his eyes and it’s so dark it’s like hasn’t opened his eyes at all.</p><p>Yahaba quickly finds the matches and lights a candle quickly before standing, lifting it with him. The candles not bright, but its bright enough to keep some of the darkness away and not to freak Yahaba the hell out. Besides, he doesn’t really need the thing to see. He just needs it, so the darkness won’t freak him out.</p><p>He gathers some other candles to bring upstairs, deciding to leave the others, and then also grabs the flashlight as well as his phone. He keeps the candle lit but uses the flashlight to make sure he doesn’t trip over something.</p><p>Luckily, despite it being a few years since he moved out, the house is nearly the exact same from when he was a child so it’s easy for him to navigate through it. Its… nice. Nostalgic, even. Comforting.</p><p>Despite the darkness and the howling wind outside, Yahaba smiles a bit as he walks upstairs to his room.</p><p>He sets the candles on his nightstand, lighting two others before turning off the flashlight.</p><p>He drops onto his bed, pulling the familiar, warm comforter over him. He rolls over so he can face the candles, then turns on his phone.</p><p>He watches a movie he downloaded for a bit before yawning. He sets his phone down and blows out the candles before settling and drifting into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some mistakes because I don't have enough confidence to have someone I know read my work over for me but when I edit this (eventually) I will make sure to fix all of the ones I find.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must be hungry.” Yahaba says. He’s just woken up and it seems while he was asleep the power got turned back on. He walks into the kitchen, the dog/wolf limping after him.</p><p>He turns and opens the fridge. “I hope nothing went bad.” He mumbles to himself as he begins rummaging through.</p><p>He finds some hamburger meat and pulls it out, setting it in the sink to thaw. Maybe he could grill.</p><p>Yahaba looks down at the dog, who’s trying to sit but failing since its leg is splinted. “You’re going to just have to lay down, buddy.” Yahaba says and the dog growls halfheartedly before flopping down on its side, careful of its leg. “Do you like hamburgers?”</p><p>That immediately lightens the dog’s mood. It lifts its head, tail thumping on the ground behind it. “I’ll take that as a yes. I can start it now, or-” He begins.</p><p>The dog barks, interrupting him as it hauls itself back up, tail wagging furiously now as its ears perk up. “Now it is. Go lay down and rest some more. I’ll start grilling.” He says and walks to the backdoor. He expects the dog to stop in the living room and lay down, but it follows him.</p><p>“No.” Yahaba says, turning back to the dog. “Stay inside.”</p><p>The dog growls at Yahaba, stretching its neck forward to nip at his leg. Yahaba sighs. “Fine. You can come out. But no running around or straining yourself.”</p><p>The dog barks and Yahaba opens the door, motioning for the dog to walk out first. It nips at his leg again before hobbling out onto the porch carefully. Yahaba shuts the door behind the dog and walks around it. Yahaba can still smell rain in the air, but it’s warm and the sun is shining brightly.</p><p>The garden seems mostly untouched, except for where Yahaba first found the dog. He scowls a bit, walking to the edge of the porch where the grill sits, looking out over towards the roses. Of course the dog just had to crush the most important part of the garden.</p><p>He drags out the grill nearer to the middle of the porch and starts it up. While he waits for it to warm up he walks over to the roses, kneeling beside them.</p><p>He hears the dog bark from the porch but ignores it, running his fingers gently over the damaged petals.</p><p>“I can fix this.” Yahaba says to himself. The things he’s planted always grow a bit faster. Maybe by the time his parents get back it’ll look as if nothing happened.</p><p>He stands, looking over the patch in its entirety. “Yeah.” Yahaba nods, exhaling. “I can fix this.”</p><p>He turns back to the porch and finds the dog laying on its side, tail thumping on the wooden porch as it watches Yahaba quietly. It looks almost… Remorseful. As if it knows that it ruined something important.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He says when he gets close enough. Yahaba leans down to scratch behind the dog’s ears, its tail thudding quickly against the porch as it pants happily. “I know you didn’t mean it. What’s important is that you’re okay.”</p><p>The dog suddenly stops, pulling its head out from under Yahaba’s hand to look up at him, its head cocked slightly. Yahaba smiles a bit. Despite its petulant attitude and oddly wolfish looks, it’s actually adorable. When it cocks its head like that one of its ears sort of flops over, taking away from that grouchy appearance it maintains.</p><p>He leans down beside the dog, scrunching its face between his hands. The dog growls a bit, but goes oddly quiet when Yahaba leans forward, kissing its forehead.</p><p>He pulls back with a grin, scratching the side of the dog’s neck. “You know, despite being an ass, you’re kind of a cute dog.” Yahaba says.</p><p>The dog looks confused before nipping at Yahaba’s face. He laughs before standing. “I’m going to go get the hamburger ready. Stay out here and… Look brooding or something.” Yahaba says, pointing at the dog.</p><p>As if just to spite him the dog begins wagging its tail, its ears pricking up as it grins, tongue lolling between his jaws. Yahaba rolls his eyes before walking back inside.</p><p>Luckily the hamburger was already waiting in the refrigerator so it’s already mostly thawed.</p><p>Yahaba gets to work on seasoning and shaping the meat into patties, humming to himself as he does so.</p><p>Yahaba usually eats more than a few burgers and he’s sure the dog will eat a lot, so he decides to make ten. He puts them all on a tray before walking outside.</p><p>He’s honestly not that surprised to see Nami and Harumi peeking over the fence and he’s also not that surprised to find that the dog is standing, snarling and barking loudly at the two of them, who simply giggle and continue looking at the dog.</p><p>“Stop barking at them.” Yahaba says, leaning down to scratch the dog’s ears before walking over to the grill.</p><p>“Hi, Shigeru-senpai!” Both girls trill when they spot Yahaba.</p><p>He drops the burgers on the trill, making them sizzle before turning to look at them. “Hi, Nami-san, Harumi-san. Don’t you have anything else to do?” He calls.</p><p>“We wanted to see if you were okay after the storm!” Nami whines.</p><p>“Where’d you get the dog?” Harumi asks curiously, folding her arms under her chin on the fence.</p><p>Yahaba sits in a folding chair next to the grill, crossing his legs. “First of all, I’m fine. Second, I found it after the storm. Twisted its leg up pretty bad.” Yahaba says, looking over as the dog growls once more at the girls before limping over to where Yahaba sits, flopping down.</p><p>“Why is it so mean?” Nami questions, making Harumi laugh as she nudges her sister with her shoulder.</p><p>Yahaba shrugs. “I’m not surprised. It’s been through a lot, I’m guessing.” He calls, leaning down to rub his hand over the dog’s ribs.</p><p>The dog shoots what almost looks like a glare towards the girls before rolling onto what Yahaba now realizes is <em>his</em> back, tail thumping quickly on the porch as Yahaba scratches his stomach.</p><p>The dog flips back over, snuffing as he lowers his head onto his paws. “Can we come over and see it?” Nami calls.</p><p>“I guess.” Yahaba shrugs, looking down at the dog, who’s making that grumbling noise again, glaring towards the fence. “He might bite, though.” He calls but the girls are already gone.</p><p>Yahaba sighs and looks down at the dog. “Sorry, buddy.” He says, leaning down to scratch his neck. “I’ll make it up to you, promise. You can growl all you want but just don’t bite them.” Yahaba says.</p><p>The dog lifts his head and nips at Yahaba’s fingers before glaring at him. Yahaba stands. “Stay here. I’m going to go open the door for them.” He sighs and the dog whines as Yahaba walks away.</p><p>He gives him one last comforting smile before walking through the house to open the front door. Nami and Harumi stand there, holding a small Pomeranian. Yahaba immediately winces. He’d forgotten the girls had just gotten a new dog. They keep in inside most of the time but sometimes Yahaba can hear the thing yapping from next door.</p><p>“I’m not sure if-” Yahaba begins but Nami just walks past him, holding her dog with purpose.</p><p>He scowls and Harumi gives him an apologetic smile before following after her sister. “If that dog tries to kill yours-” Yahaba calls.</p><p>“It’ll be fine!” Nami interrupts and Yahaba hears the back door open.</p><p>He shuts the front door quickly before running after the two girls. He steps out just as Nami’s letting the dog down.</p><p>The annoying little thing immediately bounds up to the dog, almost stepping on the dog’s tail.</p><p>“Aww. They’re so cute!” Nami coos as the puppy jumps all over the larger dog, nearly stepping on his injured leg many times.</p><p>“I seriously think you should take your dog home.” Yahaba grits out, noticing how tense the dog is, watching as the annoying Pomeranian clambers all over him.</p><p>“Cherry’s fine.” Nami scoffs, waving a hand. Harumi grimaces, crossing her arms and leaning against the side of the building.</p><p>Yahaba throws his hands up in the air, stepping back. “Fine.” He grits through his teeth, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Whatever. It’s not any skin off my back.”</p><p>The dog glares up at Yahaba before turning towards <em>Cherry</em>, who’s yapping in his face. The dog snaps his teeth at Cherry, who hops back before just moving even closer.</p><p>Yahaba rolls his eyes, walking over to the grill to flip the burgers. The little Pomeranian’s probably so inbred its instincts are all messed up and the thing can’t recognize danger when its staring it down.</p><p>“Hey, I’m actually having people over tonight.” Yahaba blatantly lies after flipping the burgers, turning to face the girls again. “I don’t want to seem rude-”</p><p>“Oh.” Harumi stands, seemingly happy to find a reason to leave. Though she jokes with Yahaba sometimes like her sister does, Harumi knows when there’s a line and is generally the more responsible and respectful between the two of them. “Sorry Shigeru-senpai. Nami, let’s go.”</p><p>Nami swoops up Cherry, who was obviously just about to get bit by the larger dog, who growls warningly at the Pomeranian. Sadly the thing still doesn’t seem to know how close it was to getting bitten, still yapping and scrabbling to try and get down seemingly to its death.</p><p>They wave and Yahaba guides them outside, waving with a bland smile until they disappear around the corner. Yahaba shuts the door and rolls his eyes, walking back out to the back porch.</p><p>“Sorry, buddy.” Yahaba says to the large dog, who’s now standing, a bit hunched with its ears flat and its teeth bared. He just smiles at the dog, leaning down and cupping its head between his hands like it did earlier.</p><p>The dog loosens up a bit, though it’s still growling. Yahaba leans forward and kisses the dog’s forehead again and the growling stops at that.</p><p>Yahaba laughs a bit when he realizes the dog. “It’s like you have an off switch.” He snickers, ignoring the dog’s glare. “Are you mad that I made the joke, or that I figured out that you <em>have </em>an off switch?” Yahaba asks when the dog just continues glaring. He grins when the large dog huffs before flopping down, putting its paws over its eyes.</p><p>He leans down, scratching the dog’s ears before walking over to check on the burgers. “I should give you a name shouldn’t I?” Yahaba hums thoughtfully, sliding the burgers off of the grill and onto a large plate he grabbed on his way back from escorting Harumi and Nami outside.</p><p>The dog lifts his head, letting out a bark. Yahaba turns and looks down at the dog. “I’m going to go get hamburger buns and ketchup. Do <em>not </em>eat these burgers while I’m gone.” Yahaba says as he sets the plate down on the shelf on the grill.</p><p>The dog barks again and Yahaba walks back inside, turning back multiple times to check on the dog, who’s staying in the same spot, following Yahaba’s progress with an amused look.</p><p>Yahaba sprints into the kitchen, grabs what he needs then runs back outside. The dog is in the exact same place, tail wagging innocently, one ear flopped over with his tongue lolling.</p><p>Yahaba narrows his eyes. “You can’t trick me with your cuteness.” Yahaba grumbles, sitting in his chair and picking up the plate. He picks up the largest patty and holds it out to the dog.</p><p>His ears perk up and he creeps forward, gently taking the hamburger from Yahaba’s hand. Yahaba grins at the dog, who drops the burger on the ground, sniffing it for a moment before gobbling it up.</p><p>Yahaba spends his first few minutes feeding the dog half of the patties before he starts eating his own food, the dog lounging at his feet, huffing dramatically every once in a while until Yahaba feeds him a small piece of his own burger.</p><p>“I meant what I said about the name thing.” Yahaba mumbles around a mouthful of burger, nudging the dog’s ribs with his foot. “Do you have a name?”</p><p>The dog lifts his head to look up at Yahaba and barks, tail thumping on the porch. “What should I call you?” Yahaba hums, holding an extra patty out to the dog, who gobbles it up without a thought. “I know you don’t have a collar but… Do you have a microchip?”</p><p>The dog barks, standing up and shaking himself. “You seem well-fed enough to be a pet.” Yahaba mumbles, mostly to himself as he runs a hand over the dog’s back. “Should I take you to the vet to see who you belong to?”</p><p>The dog looks vaguely offended, turning to snap at Yahaba’s fingers. He pulls away, setting the plate to the side and standing. “You look a lot like a wolf. But I’m pretty sure wolves aren’t as big as you are.” Yahaba leans down, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “Are you a mixed breed of some sort?”</p><p>The dog snorts before walking back over to the door. And, while Yahaba watch, the dog stretches up and grabs the doorknob with his teeth, twisting it and pulling back until it opens. The dog looks back at Yahaba with an impatient bark before slipping inside.</p><p>Yahaba stares at the door until the dog leans out, barking again. He grabs the utensils and plate before following the dog inside, locking the door behind him.</p><p>The dogs already curled up in front of the fire, which is just embers now, and when he hears Yahaba come in he turns, barking impatiently before looking back to the fire.</p><p>Yahaba sighs, rolling his eyes as he drops off the dishes in the sink before walking back over to the fireplace. He drops some more logs in, and they quickly catch fire.</p><p>Yahaba flops down on the couch, turning on his phone. The dog seems content for now, which means Yahaba can just lounge around.</p><p>Though the dog is obviously high-maintenance and sort of a dick Yahaba’s honestly sort of happy he’s here. Though he likes the peace and quiet of the large house, it can get sort of lonely when nobody else is around. He enjoys the company, though he’d never admit it to someone.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Maddog.” Yahaba says aloud after scrolling through his group chat with Makki and Mattsun.</p><p>The dog jerks upwards, turning to look at Yahaba. It barks, cocking its head. “When Mattsun was a kid he said he used to want to be a rapper, and Maddog was going to be his “rap name”. We were talking about you and Makki said that’s what I should call you. Mattsun hates it.” Yahaba explains, pointing towards his phone. “You okay if I call you that?”</p><p>He might be going insane, but the dog looks almost amused as he rolls onto his back, letting out a gruff bark as his tail wags. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Yahaba lays back down on the couch, texting his roommates to inform them that the dog has indeed accepted the name.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>Kyoutani has been with Yahaba for almost a week now and he can already feel that his leg is mostly healed. He finds himself overexaggerating his limp, though he can easily put his weight onto it with only a slight ache and no real pain.</p><p>Kyoutani tries to deny why he does it, but inwardly he knows he likes the attention Yahaba gives him and honestly doesn’t quite want to leave yet.</p><p>He knows his pack must be worried sick but when Kyoutani’s curled up with Yahaba on his bed he can’t find it in himself to care.</p><p>Yahaba’s sprawled out on his back on his bed, his phone propped up against his ear as he chats on to his two friends that Kyoutani has learned are named Makki and Mattsun respectively.</p><p>Kyoutani steps into Yahaba’s room, tail wagging. Yahaba looks up at him and smiles, Kyoutani’s heart expanding in his chest when he does so.</p><p>He trots over to Yahaba, making sure to make it noticeable that he’s not putting any weight on his leg, before hopping onto the bed.</p><p>“Is your leg bothering you?” Yahaba asks quietly, rubbing Kyoutani’s back as he settles beside him.</p><p>Kyoutani huffs before ducking his head, shoving his head against Yahaba’s chin.</p><p>Yahaba laughs, setting his phone down as he turns to kiss Kyoutani’s forehead. Kyoutani’s not sure why but he <em>really </em>likes Yahaba’s forehead kisses.</p><p>His tail whips back and forth quickly, repeatedly hitting Yahaba’s leg. The man laughs, picking up his phone and rolling onto his side, tossing an arm over Kyoutani.</p><p>“Yahaba? You dead?” Makki’s voice comes through the phone Yahaba holds loosely in his hand.</p><p>Kyoutani turns, barking into the phone. “Ooh your hanging out with your dog.” Mattsun says. “We see. Its fine.”</p><p>“Your big, mean dog is more important than us. That’s okay.” Makki sighs dramatically and Kyoutani barks into the phone again, making the two on the phone laugh.</p><p>“I’ll call you guys back when the big boy goes to bed.” Yahaba says, drawing the phone close to his ear, scratching Kyoutani’s neck.</p><p>Kyoutani’s tail thuds quickly against the bed as his head lolls back. Yahaba laughs before hanging up on his friends, leaning over Kyoutani to put his phone on the nightstand.</p><p>“You know,” Yahaba sighs, laying back down beside Kyoutani, “I’m going to miss you when you heal up and go to… well, wherever your home is.”</p><p>Kyoutani lets out a little whine, twisting so he can bump his nose against Yahaba’s cheek. Yahaba rubs Kyoutani’s ribs gently, sighing as he says quietly, “if you can’t remember where that is, you always have a home here. You know, with me.”</p><p>Kyoutani whines again, nosing Yahaba’s neck gently, closing his eyes. What Yahaba just said broke his heart a little bit for multiple reasons.</p><p>The fact that Yahaba’s voice was so quiet, soft and heartfelt. The fact that Yahaba had sounded so hopeful, but sad, as if he knew that Kyoutani did in fact have somewhere to go and the moment he healed fully he would have to leave.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” Yahaba murmurs, pressing his face into Kyoutani’s neck fluff.</p><p>Kyoutani turns his head, nestling his nose into Yahaba’s hair, which smells like roses and fresh rain. Kyoutani tenses when he feels Yahaba beginning to shake a bit. He turns, letting out a small whine as he noses at Yahaba’s neck.</p><p>Yahaba lets out a quiet sob, clutching Kyoutani tighter. “I’m going to miss you <em>so much</em>.” He rasps. “It’ll be so lonely here without you.”</p><p>Kyoutani whines loudly, continuing to nudge at Yahaba’s shoulder. “It’s going to be so lonely in here without you.” Yahaba whispers after a moment, pulling away from Kyoutani and wiping his eyes, which are red and glassy from crying.</p><p>Kyoutani licks at Yahaba’s face which is still wet and salty from the tears. Yahaba wipes his eyes, sniffling. “I’m sorry. You have a home, a family somewhere. Who am I to keep you from that?” He laughs a little, letting his eyes close as he drops his head onto Kyoutani’s side again.</p><p>Kyoutani wants to comfort the crying Yahaba- he wants to tell him that after he tells his pack where he’s been he’ll come back, but since he can’t, Kyoutani simply curls himself around the other man, letting out small yips as he laps at Yahaba’s tear-stricken face, near hidden in Kyoutani’s thick fur.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p> “Well.” Yahaba wipes his eyes. It’s been another week and Kyoutani can’t even fake the limp anymore, especially after Yahaba took off the splint and saw Kyoutani walking around without any pain. “It’s time for you to go.”</p><p>Kyoutani whines, winding around Yahaba’s leg, nudging at his knees. “You have to go home, right?” Yahaba says, kneeling beside Kyoutani. He takes the wolf’s big face in his hands and plants a kiss on his forehead. “If possible, visit at least once. I won’t be mad if you don’t.” He murmurs, unable to help the tears stinging his eyes.</p><p>Kyoutani leans forward, lapping at Yahaba’s face before stepping back, looking over at the door. Yahaba smiles sadly, a few tears escaping from his eyes as he stands again, stepping forward to open the door.</p><p>Kyoutani whines, bumping his head against Yahaba’s leg again before he trots towards the door. Kyoutani gets all the way to the driveway before turning to look back at Yahaba.</p><p>Yahaba smiles, lifting his hand in a wave and the giant dog tips his large head back, letting out a howl that definitely confirms the fact that he’s a wolf.</p><p>Kyoutani looks back at Yahaba, letting out another yip before running off.</p><p>Yahaba watches until the dog disappears before ducking back inside, shutting the door.</p><p>He heaves a sigh, grumbling to himself. “who would’ve thought I’d get this heartbroken over a <em>dog</em>.” He grumbles, flopping back on the couch.</p><p>Yahaba sighs again, turning on the gardening show he’d begun watching the night all of this happened.</p><p>He sinks into the couch, pulling out his phone to text his friends as, already miles away, the dog he so lovingly took care of for weeks shifts into a human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit's moving quickly but that's just how my story's always are. I'm too impatient to have a ton of filler lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mmmm THE PACK. Also Kyoutani's not a dog anymore. Smh lowkey liked him more like that lmaoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani finds his phone and clothes where he left them, protected in a small pocket tucked under the roots of a tree from his run all those days ago.</p><p>Surprisingly, nothing has been bothered. He pulls back on his clothes and pulls his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>Nearly two hundred frantic texts and calls from his pack. Kyoutani winces a bit and decides he should call Iwaizumi first. He is the pack leader, after all.</p><p>Kyoutani puts the phone up to his ear as it begins ringing, putting on his shoes. Iwaizumi answers almost immediately.</p><p>“Kyoutani? Oh my gods, Kyoutani are you okay? We’ve been so worried- where have you been? Oikawa hasn’t stopped crying and Koganegawa hasn’t turned back human since you disappeared. Even Tendou’s sad. <em>Tendou</em>.” Iwaizumi blurts this all before adding, “come home now. Please.”</p><p>“I’m going to.” Kyoutani says, already jogging towards the large cabin tucked into the woods nearby where the pack lives. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get there.”</p><p>“You’d better, Kyoutani. I’ll see you soon.” Iwaizumi says and they’re both silent for a moment before he adds, quieter, “we’ve missed you a lot, Kyoutani. But don’t think you’re not in trouble because you are in <em>huge </em>trouble.”</p><p>“I know.” Kyoutani says, feeling himself grin a bit. “I’ve missed you guys too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi simply grunts before hanging up. Kyoutani shoves his phone in his pocket before running as fast as possible towards the cabin, easily weaving between the familiar trees and jumping over roots and logs.</p><p>He finally comes upon the cabin, slowing as he walks towards the door.</p><p>Kyoutani inhales, smelling the familiar mingling of scents that makes up his pack. He lets out a small, happy sigh before knocking on the door.</p><p>Tendou opens it almost immediately, red hair mussed and his eyes tired. “Hey, Mad Dog.” Tendou yawns, stepping back to let him inside. Then Tendou freezes, whipping his head around to look at Kyoutani again. “Mad Dog? You’re <em>back?</em> Where have you been! Everyone will be so happy!” Tendou throws his arms around the shorter boy, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>Kyoutani fights back a wince at the nickname. It was actually made up by Iwaizumi’s mate, Oikawa, by combining his first and last name into Kyouken, which meant Mad Dog. He was shocked when Yahaba had first called him that, but he quickly came to love the nickname and now thinks of Yahaba whenever he thinks of the name.</p><p>Kyoutani pats Tendou’s back and feels Tendou’s chest expand as he inhales the smell of Kyoutani’s hair. He pulls back with a small frown. “Why do you smell like… flowers?” Tendou asks.</p><p>“I’ll explain with everyone else.” Kyoutani says as Tendou releases him.</p><p>Tendou’s grins brightly, his eyes looking much livelier than they did just a few seconds ago. “Everyone will be so happy to see you! Kogane hasn’t smiled in forever and has been sleeping in your room with Aone and Inuoka. Oikawa wouldn’t stop making cookies but fucking them up and putting in salt instead of sugar.” Tendou tells Kyoutani as they walk to the living room. “It’s basically been the worst since you’ve been gone.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to worry you all. I…” Kyoutani wants to say that he came back as fast as he could, but he knows that’s a lie. Even now he sort of just wants to bolt back to Yahaba. He shakes himself. “I just got a bit lost.”</p><p>“For two <em>weeks</em>?” Tendou laughs a bit.</p><p>They step into the living room and immediately everyone looks up. Aone’s giant snowy white wolf is curled around the two smaller forms of Inuoka and Kogane in wolf form and Oikawa sits on the couch next to them with Iwaizumi, leaning against him heavily with a tired look on his face.</p><p>The moment Oikawa catches sight of him he lurches up, running over to Kyoutani and hugging him tightly. “Damn you, Kyouken. We missed you so much.” Oikawa sobs, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Kyoutani looks down as the three wolves circle his feet, letting out barks as they nudge against his legs and hips. “Don’t ever do that again you idiot.” Iwaizumi rumbles as he wraps his arms around both Kyoutani and Oikawa.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Oikawa demands, pulling back to glare up at Kyoutani, though tears still make his eyes glassy.</p><p>Kyoutani looks down at the wolves at his feet. Inuoka’s hopping all around like a puppy, barking with his tongue lolling and tail wagging furiously while Kogane does the same, Aone simply sitting with his tail thumping against the floor as he stares up at his missing packmate.</p><p>“I got injured.” Kyoutani says and Kogane stumbles over his paws, letting out a little whine as he nudges Kyoutani’s hand. He ruffles Kogane’s bright blonde ears. “I’m okay now, but I fractured something in my leg.”</p><p>“How’d it happen?” Oikawa asks worriedly, putting a hand on Kyoutani’s back and leading him towards a couch.</p><p>Kyoutani flops down on the couch as Iwaizumi and Oikawa settle onto the loveseat across from him. Tendou sprawls out on the last couch, a happy Inuoka hopping up to join him, flopping on his legs while Kogane and Aone simply settle at Kyoutani’s feet, occasionally butting their heads against his legs and ankles.</p><p>“I was running through the woods when a Hunter found me.” Kyoutani explains.</p><p>Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi leans forward seriously as he asks, “hunter as in like… a regular wolf hunter or a hunter as in a <em>Hunter</em>, as in a wolf-<em>shifter </em>hunter?”</p><p>“That was too confusing.” Tendou grumbles, rubbing his temples.</p><p>But Kyoutani nods. “The second one.” He answers, not wanting to repeat whatever Iwaizumi just said.</p><p>Iwaizumi hums, leaning back in his seat. “Continue.” He says, motioning for Kyoutani to go on with a hand, draping an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder.</p><p>“The storm threw me off course after I lost the Hunter and I landed in this backyard.” Kyoutani looks down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>Everyone’s silent for a bit before Tendou finally says something. “And?” He prompts.</p><p>Kyoutani looks up and sighs a bit. “I was discovered by a man. He helped me heal and took care of me for those weeks.” He explains, his voice surprisingly quiet.</p><p>“Oh?” Oikawa suddenly looks interested and grins as he leans forward. “A man? Who is he? What does he look like? Tell us about him!”</p><p>Kyoutani looks over at Iwaizumi for support, but the pack leader simply shrugs with a smile, saying, “we have a right to know, Kyoutani. You were gone for two <em>weeks</em>. We should know who you were spending all of your time with.”</p><p>“Yeah! Tell us about the hot guy who nursed you back to health!” Tendou shouts teasingly, startling Inuoka awake. The dog whines and Tendou scratches his ears as Oikawa claps his hands together with a smile.</p><p>“I didn’t say he was hot.” Kyoutani grumbles, crossing his arms tightly. Kogane crawls onto the couch beside Kyoutani and yips, nudging at his arms.</p><p>They’re all silent for a moment before Iwaizumi finally asks, “but was he?”</p><p>Kyoutani looks down at Kogane who’s flopped half onto his lap with a small yip before looking back up at Iwaizumi again, grumbling, “he was.”</p><p>Oikawa squeals happily, clapping his hands together as Iwaizumi smiles and Tendou smirks. “Tell us more.” The redhead coos.</p><p>Kyoutani sighs, tipping his head back against the couch. “His name’s Yahaba Shigeru. He gardens and can cook surprisingly well for a poor-college student and… And he’s really kind and would hug me for no reason, even when I tried to bite him, which was a lot. His hands are really soft but they were always really cold so he’d always be tucking them into my fur, and he can get sort of intimidating sometimes but he always means well, and he had these friends that would always call and be really loud so sometimes-” Kyoutani’s voice cracks a bit and his heart aches. He drops his head forward, running his fingers through Kogane’s fur as he adds quietly, “he’d just set the phone down somewhere and hug me until they stopped talking. When they yelled at him for not listening he’d just turn and smile over at me and…”</p><p>Kyoutani stops talking and looks up, finding everyone in silence, staring at him. Oikawa looks a bit close to crying, Iwaizumi hugging him as he simply watches Kyoutani with a sad look in his eyes. Even Tendou looks a bit pitying.</p><p>Aone hauls himself onto the couch beside Kyoutani and wedges his large body between Kogane and Kyoutani, letting out a small, huffing breath, nuzzling Kyoutani’s hand in what he guesses is supposed to be understanding or comfort.</p><p>“I miss him.” Kyoutani says quietly. “He took really good care of me and even when I was mostly healed I stayed because he seemed lonely. I’m pretty sure he cried when I left.”</p><p>“Ah… Kyouken…” Oikawa trails off, for once in his life unable to find the words. “I… It sounds like you like him a lot.”</p><p>“I do.” Kyoutani admits without any other prompting.</p><p>“He sounds amazing.” Iwaizumi offers with a slight smile in Kyoutani’s direction.</p><p>The fact that Iwaizumi spoke seems to boost Oikawa’s confidence a bit more, because he smiles and leans forward a bit. “Can we meet him?” He asks excitedly.</p><p>Kyoutani frowns, giving Oikawa a look that basically screams, “are you an idiot?” Then he sighs and says, “he thinks I’m a dog. I’m actually sort of sure he suspects I’m a wolf, but just a regular one at that. I can’t just walk up to him and go “hey, remember that dog you took care of? That was me”. He’ll think I’m insane.” Kyoutani grumbles because before Oikawa even suggested it, Kyoutani had been thinking about doing that. But after Oikawa asked he realized how stupid it is.</p><p>“That’s basically what I told Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi says with a grin over at his mate, affectionately ruffling the brunette’s perfectly-styled hair. “I had been visiting him for years in my second form and after a while I just went up to him and told him how it was.”</p><p>Kyoutani snorts, trying not to roll his eyes. “Oh, yeah? And how’d he react to that?” He mutters.</p><p>Oikawa grins brightly as if he’s happy Kyoutani asked. He immediately regrets it. “I thought it was amazing! I gained a boyfriend <em>and </em>a giant dog! And can I just say, he was <em>adorable</em>.” Oikawa squeals, clapping his hands.</p><p>Tendou snorts, leaning his head back. “If Yahaba’s a <em>sane person </em>I’m pretty sure he won’t react like that.” Tendou basically says what Kyoutani’s thinking.</p><p>Oikawa gasps in outrage. “I’m sane!” He exclaims.</p><p>Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s leg. “Sure you are.” He placates, making Oikawa slap his arm. Kogane makes a sneezing/laughing sound and Kyoutani hides a grin. Though he loved being with Yahaba, he really did miss his pack.</p><p>“Also, you had been convinced I was an alien for years.” Iwaizumi adds, flicking his mate’s forehead.</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?” Tendou laughs.</p><p>Oikawa blushes a bit, crossing his arms tightly. “This isn’t about me!” He announces, straightening. “We’re talking about Kyoutani and his hot nurse!”</p><p>“He’s a college student.” Kyoutani corrects, but sadly, Oikawa’s little diversion works, and everyone turns back to him.</p><p>Kogane slides out of Kyoutani’s lap and trots upstairs, where the bedrooms are, probably to shift back and put on some clothes.</p><p>After a thought, Aone follows after waking Inuoka, the tired red-brown wolf trotting after him. “I want to see him again.” Kyoutani admits, not batting an eye when Tendou strips and easily shifts into his wolf form, shaking out his bright-red fur.</p><p>“We should visit him in our second forms.” Iwaizumi says suddenly as Tendou stretches, letting out a loud bark.</p><p>“I can’t do that, though.” Oikawa whines. “And I was the one that wanted to see him!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Kyoutani’s the one that wanted to see him.” Kogane says as he bounds back into the living room, Inuoka on his (hypothetical) tail. Kogane smiles, leaning down to hug Kyoutani tightly. “We missed you so much! I missed you so much I slept in your room with Inuoka and Aone.”</p><p>“I heard.” Kyoutani says, patting his back as Inuoka flops down on the couch beside him. “Did you two hear what Iwaizumi said?”</p><p>“We did!” Kogane exclaims. “Inuoka almost tripped down the stairs!”</p><p>“We want to meet him.” Inuoka says, nodding.</p><p>“But- I… What about <em>me</em>?” Oikawa whines.</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugs. “We’ll find some way to work you in there, I’m sure. But either way, Kyoutani wants to go see his mate.” He says.</p><p>Kyoutani splutters, Tendou, Kogane and Inuoka laughing. “He’s not… He’s not my mate!” Kyoutani exclaims.</p><p>Iwaizumi gives him a look. “I thought the same thing, Kyoutani. For years, I thought the same thing.” He sighs heavily, folding his arms over his chest. “But it seems I’m stuck with this moron forever.” He ruffles Oikawa’s already mussed up hair once again.</p><p>Oikawa leans against Iwaizumi, shooting a grin up at him as he coos, “you know you love me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorts, rolling his eyes and not replying. “You do! Admit it!” Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi stands, gripping onto his arm. “You do!”</p><p>Kyoutani snickers and Tendou trots around the two, barking and nipping at Iwaizumi. Soon Inuoka and Kogane begin whining with Oikawa, the three of them as well as the biting red-furred wolf eventually deterring Iwaizumi.</p><p>He groans as he tilts his head back. “<em>Fine</em>. I love you.” He grumbles, trying to hide a grin.</p><p>Oikawa pops up and smiles as he leans forward, kissing Iwaizumi chastely. “Love you too, Iwa-chan.” He coos.</p><p>“Right,” Kyoutani says, standing and shooting Oikawa a look. “I’m going to sleep. And tomorrow I’ll go see Yahaba again.”</p><p>Iwaizumi arches a brow. “Really eager to go back and see him, huh?” He asks, Oikawa hanging off of him despite being taller.</p><p>Kyoutani glares at Iwaizumi before walking towards the stairs. “Can we come see him with you?” Inuoka asks, trotting after Kyoutani.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, then shrugs. “If you want to, I guess.” He grumbles, shoving his door open.</p><p>Aone lifts his head from where his giant white wolf sprawls out on Kyoutani’s bed. He snuffs, standing and hopping off of the bed.</p><p>“Aone! This is where you’ve been!” Kogane says, slipping past Kyoutani to walk into his room, flopping down beside Aone, hugging the big wolf around his neck.</p><p>Aone snorts, turning to nose at Kogane’s cheek. “Can we stay in here with you?” Inuoka asks, already settling on a cot tucked into the corner of Kyoutani’s room.</p><p>Kyoutani sighs heavily. “I <em>guess</em>.” He grumbles. “Just… Don’t bother me.” He walks over to his bed and turns, finding Inuoka and Kogane already in wolf form, piled around Aone.</p><p>He rolls his eyes before climbing into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin.</p><p>Kyoutani is just about to drift off when he feels a weight on the edge of his bed. He sits up and glares down as Kogane tries to sneak onto the bed, Inuoka and Aone behind him.</p><p>Inuoka whines and Kyoutani sighs, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Just get up here and go to sleep.” He mutters, laying back down. Kogane barks happily and Inuoka and Aone hop onto the bed, laying nearly on top of each other at Kyoutani’s feet.</p><p>He smiles a bit to himself before drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would explain my reasons for making the people I chose werewolves but like... Do I have to? Inuoka is literally just a puppy, as is Kogane, Aone just seems like a werewolf, Kyoutani because OBVIOUSLY and Iwaizumi because... Because he's Iwaizumi. Also no, Oikawa isn't a werewolf. Just Iwaizumi's husband lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooo its a longer chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yahaba misses Mad Dog. He misses him a lot.</p><p>He lounges in his room after a long day of gardening, staring up at his ceiling. The garden’s looking amazing, the flowers blooming beautifully without a trace of weeds thanks to the hours Yahaba spends outside, meticulously pulling every weed, but he still doesn’t feel all that satisfied.</p><p>Yahaba rolls onto his stomach, heaving a sigh as he stares at the wall across the room. Its dark out now, the moon shining through the circular window that looks out among the garden.</p><p>He heaves a sigh and stands, grabbing his phone and a speaker before walking into the old bathroom tucked in the attic that’s just for him.</p><p>Its an old-timey sort of bathroom with a clawfoot tub, a small chandelier hanging over it with a large rug, an old, porcelain toilet and a matching porcelain sink.</p><p>Yahaba turns on the faucet in the tub and lets it fill up as he sits on the closed toilet lid, scrolling through his playlists. By the time he picks one the bathtub is already nearly full.</p><p>He sets his phone down on the edge of the sink before stripping, tossing his clothes in the woven hamper before sinking into the steaming water.</p><p>Yahaba sighs, stress seeping from his shoulders as he leans back, letting his eyes close as music seeps from the speaker.</p><p>He plans on lounging in the bath for a while and has been in there for about twenty minutes or so when the doorbell rings.</p><p>Yahaba frowns, craning his neck to see his phone. The time flashes on the dark screen. Nearly eleven. “Who the hell could be ringing my doorbell now?” He growls and huffs, flopping back in the tub, water sloshing over the sides.</p><p>He groans when he realizes there’s only one person who it can be. Well, <em>two </em>people. “Nami and Harumi.” He mutters aloud and then decides to ignore the doorbell.</p><p>But then a loud, clear howl pierces the air and Yahaba immediately bolts up.</p><p>He nearly slips on the water on the floor before stepping onto the large rug. He grabs a robe hanging on a coat-rack and pulls it around himself, shoving his feet into a pair of slippers before rushing downstairs, tying the belt around the robe as he goes.</p><p>Yahaba opens the door without looking through the peep-hole, finding a pack of wolves standing on his porch, dimly illuminated by one of his neighbor’s porchlights.</p><p>Mad Dog sits closest to the door, tail wagging slightly as five other wolves pace behind him. “Hi, buddy.” Yahaba says, not even bothering to be surprised about the other wolves. He smiles as Mad Dog barks, tail wagging quicker as he stands.</p><p>Yahaba steps back, opening the door wider. “Come in, I guess.” He says, unable to stop smiling as Mad Dog trots in without a thought, turning to bark at the rest of the wolves, who follow.</p><p>One of the wolves is gigantic, with pure-white fur, another with a bright red coat, and another with the same almost dyed-blonde color that Mad Dog’s has, but with the tips of its ears and tail a deep, dark-brown, maybe even black, with a stripe of the same color down its back, between its ears and over its muzzle. The other two are pretty basic, one with fur a sort of reddish-brown color, the other with spiky, black fur.</p><p>Mad Dog walks over to Yahaba, barking as he nudges his leg.</p><p>Yahaba shuts the door and steps away. “I’ll be right back. Um… Make yourselves at home.” He waves towards the group of wolves before jogging upstairs.</p><p>Kyoutani turns to look at his pack before jerking his head towards the stairs where Yahaba just disappeared. He turns back towards the group of wolves surrounding him and Iwaizumi barks, nudging at Kyoutani’s side with a grin.</p><p>Tendou climbs onto the couch and flops down, tail wagging. Kyoutani looks at the rest of his pack, who all already seem to like Yahaba, giving him various nods or grins of approval.</p><p>Yahaba walks back downstairs, wearing shorts and a large hoodie he seems to favor. “I’m glad you came back.” Yahaba says when Kyoutani trots over to him, nudging at his leg with a small bark. Yahaba smiles down at him before kneeling and cupping Kyoutani’s face between his hands.</p><p>Kyoutani’s tail wags quickly and he quickly jerks his head up. Yahaba jerks back before Kyoutani can headbutt him, grinning brightly. “I know what you want.” Yahaba coos and leans down, kissing Kyoutani’s forehead lightly.</p><p>He barks happily, nuzzling his head against Yahaba’s chin. Yahaba scratches his neck and Kyoutani melts a bit, sighing quietly.</p><p>“I missed you.” Yahaba says, resting his chin on Kyoutani’s neck. He pulls back after a moment and looks behind Kyoutani. “These are the friends you wanted to get back to?”</p><p>Kyoutani turns, facing his pack before letting out a bark, looking up at Yahaba again. “Are you guys hungry?” Yahaba asks, standing.</p><p>Tendou lifts his head from his paws and barks loudly as Inuoka and Kogane rush up, circling Yahaba’s feet.</p><p>Kyoutani growls, snapping at Kogane’s tail with a glare, silently telling him to give Yahaba some space.</p><p>Yahaba grins, nudging at Kyoutani’s ribs with his foot. “There’s no need to be rude, princess.” Kyoutani growls up at Yahaba, who just laughs. “I’ll make something really quick. Before I came here, my dad bought a ton of meat for grilling and stuff. I’m sure there’s some thawed out meat I can cook.”</p><p>Iwaizumi perks up, turning to look at Kyoutani, who barks before bounding after Yahaba, who walks into the kitchen. Tendou, Kogane and Inuoka follow after Kyoutani and Yahaba while Aone simply settles on the couch Tendou vacated, letting out a soft huff.</p><p>Kyoutani sits on the ground next to Yahaba as he begins cooking, easily navigating through the large wolves walking around the kitchen as he moves in an almost graceful way, moving between the large expanse of counter and the stove.</p><p>Kyoutani butts his head into Tendou’s side, pushing the large red wolf out of the way as Yahaba walks past.</p><p>Kyoutani continues this the entire time Yahaba cooks, nudging the other wolves out of the side and clearing a path for the man, who doesn’t seem to notice</p><p>After about an hour, Yahaba sets six plates piled high with pork, bacon, beef and steaks. “Eat up.” Yahaba says, lifting a hand to his mouth as he yawns.</p><p>Kyoutani butts his head against Yahaba’s leg affectionately before digging into his plate as Yahaba leaves.</p><p>When he comes back, Aone is beside him, Yahaba’s hand resting on his back.</p><p>Aone turns and licks Yahaba’s hand before tucking into his large plate of food. “I’m sorry if its not that much.” Yahaba says, rubbing Aone’s back gently as he looks at the rest of the pack.</p><p>Kyoutani snorts, lifting his head to nudge at Yahaba. He whirls quickly, snapping at Tendou as the red wolf tries to snatch a large steak from his plate.</p><p>Iwaizumi growls at both of them, warning them to stop as he licks his chops. Kyoutani huffs, pushing his shoulder against Tendou’s before trotting over towards where Yahaba’s walking towards the stairs.</p><p>He barks and Yahaba turns, looking tired. Kyoutani immediately quiets. <em>He was probably out all day gardening. </em>Kyoutani thinks before nudging at Yahaba’s leg, trying to push him towards the stairs.</p><p>Yahaba gives him a tired smile, reaching down to scratch his ears. “Thanks, buddy.” Yahaba says with a yawn before turning and walking up the stairs.</p><p>Kyoutani looks back at his pack before following Yahaba up the stairs and into the attic.</p><p>Yahaba collapses onto his bed with a deep sigh. Kyoutani hops up beside him with a small whine, nudging at his cheek. Yahaba scratches Kyoutani’s cheek, murmuring, “will you and your friends be staying here tonight?”</p><p>Kyoutani barks and settles beside Yahaba as an answer. The brunette smiles, wrapping his arms around Kyoutani and hugging his neck tightly.</p><p>Kyoutani nestles close to Yahaba, feeling the man’s breathing slow as he drifts into sleep.</p><p>Just a few minutes after Yahaba finally gets to sleep Kyoutani hears steps on the stairs.</p><p>He whips his head around to glare at the door as it creaks open and Iwaizumi steps through. He gives Kyoutani an apologetic look as he steps aside, the rest of the pack filing in.</p><p>Kyoutani huffs a breath, quickly stilling when Yahaba shifts, hugging him a bit tighter. Kyoutani lowers his head, gently licking at Yahaba’s face before jerking his head towards his pack.</p><p>Tendou trots over without a thought, hopping onto the bed at Yahaba’s feet. Kyoutani growls warningly at the red wolf, who simply ignores him, laying curled near the foot of the bed. Inuoka and Kogane are quick to follow, flopping down in a pile beside Tendou to make room for the large white wolf who follows them.</p><p>Iwaizumi clambers onto the bed and wedges himself between the slanted ceiling and Kyoutani, letting out a little huff as he settles more comfortably.</p><p>Kyoutani lets his eyes close, his pack and Yahaba sleeping soundly around him.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p> “I want to meet him.” Oikawa whines for the fifth time. It’s been almost a week since Kyoutani visited Yahaba for the first time since his leg healed and he’s been going back every night since, his pack occasionally joining him.</p><p>Kyoutani huffs. “I’ve told you time and time again, I don’t know <em>how</em> we’d be able to pull that off.” He says. He’s sitting in his room on his bed, Oikawa sprawled out on the floor dramatically, his head resting on Aone’s back, the big white wolf napping despite Oikawa’s over-dramatic wailing.</p><p>“Just tell him.” Oikawa argues, sitting up. Aone lifts his head and gives a gruff bark before nosing Oikawa’s ribs. He reaches back to absently stroke his ears before turning his gaze to Kyoutani. “You’ll have to tell him eventually, right? I like to think that breaking it to them in the beginning is better than waiting forever.”</p><p>Kyoutani scowls, turning away. “I’ll decide.” He snaps but he has been thinking about telling Yahaba. While he loves the attention, he feels a bit guilty hiding something so big from someone who- he <em>thinks</em>- is his mate.</p><p>Oikawa sits in silence for a few more moments before letting out a sigh, sitting up. “Alright, Kyouken. I won’t rush you, <em>but </em>I still think you should tell him while it’s still early.” Oikawa then stands, Aone hauling himself up as well with a small grunt as he shakes out his fur. “I’m going shopping and to see a movie with some old friends from High School. Wanna come?”</p><p>Kyoutani snorts, rolling his shoulders until they pop loudly. “Will Iwaizumi be going?” He questions.</p><p>“I’ll be dragging him along, yes. Inuoka, Kogane and Tendou are all going as well.” Oikawa says with a grin in Kyoutani’s direction. “Do you want to come?”</p><p>Kyoutani frowns and opens his mouth to decline when Oikawa chirps happily, “you don’t have a choice! The whole pack will be going as a bonding experience since you’ve been gone so much lately.”</p><p>“But I have to go see-” Kyoutani begins.</p><p>Oikawa interrupts him by shaking his head quickly, saying, “you don’t have a choice, Kyouken-chan. Its pack bonding time!”</p><p>“Maybe if you finally told Yahaba and made him your mate officially he could come too.” Tendou leans into Kyoutani’s room with a shit-eating grin. “<em>But </em>since that hasn’t happened yet you’re stuck with us!”</p><p>Kyoutani groans, falling back on his bed and pushing the heels of his palms into his closed eyes. “I’ll go tell him right now if it means not being stuck with you morons.” He growls, hearing Tendou snicker.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Oikawa pipes up, causing Kyoutani to lift his hands away from his eyes and direct the full force of his glare on his pack leader’s mate. “Well then why don’t you go do that?”</p><p>Kyoutani doesn’t say a word, simply growling. Oikawa just smirks before giving a small, teasing wave. “Well then I guess we’ll see you in the living room in a bit, then.” He walks out, Tendou snickering before following after Kyoutani glares.</p><p>The bottle blonde hauls himself with another grumbling growl, scrubbing a hand over his face. “How do you deal with us all of the time, Aone?” Kyoutani grumbles, turning to look at the giant white wolf.</p><p>Aone lets out a low grunt before turning and lumbering out of Kyoutani’s bedroom which is not the answer Kyoutani was looking for.</p><p>He huffs a breath, rolling his shoulders with a small mutter as he stomps out of his own room, following Oikawa’s scent trail to the living room, finding mostly everyone but Aone and Iwaizumi there.</p><p>After a moment Iwaizumi slips out of the kitchen and walks over to Oikawa, kissing the slightly taller man’s temple before turning to the pack. Kyoutani hears something behind him before Iwaizumi looks up with a nod. “Ah, and Aone’s here. Now we can go.” He says and leads the way outside, the rest of the pack following.</p><p>Iwaizumi climbs into the passenger seat of Oikawa’s car- the non-werewolf being the only one needing a car since he can’t just shift and run places- and the rest of the pack climbs in as well.</p><p>Kogane and Inuoka sit in the back of the SUV, chattering excitedly over the loud music Oikawa plays, Iwaizumi’s expression a mix of vague annoyance and amusement at his mate’s antics while Kyoutani and Aone just sit in silence, the former brooding while the latter doesn’t seem to care despite Tendou’s loud belting of lyrics alongside Oikawa’s horrible singing voice being right in his ear.</p><p>“Hey, hey, isn’t there a holiday coming up?” Inuoka asks excitedly, fidgeting as he tries not to bounce with excitement.</p><p>Kogane looks vaguely confused for a moment before he quickly agrees “Yeah!” Then pauses again. “Wait… No I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I’m still gonna buy you a gift, Kogane.” Inuoka says.</p><p>“Really? I was gonna buy you one too!” Kogane shouts excitedly, grinning at the other overly-excited werewolf. Kogane and Inuoka are the youngest of the pack and definitely the most excitable, though Tendou- even after all this time- still holds the title of the rowdiest amongst the wolves.</p><p>“We’re here!” Oikawa trills, turning down the racket he calls music, causing Kyoutani to let out a sigh of relief. He parks the car, ignoring the loud honks of the car that was about to pull into the spot Oikawa stole. He pulls out his phone and begins quickly typing on it.</p><p>“So these friends from high school-” Tendou begins with a grin.</p><p>“Yep- its them!” Oikawa says cheerily and Tendou’s grin widens.</p><p>If Tendou likes these friends of Oikawa’s then Kyoutani already knows he’ll hate them. Iwaizumi went to Oikawa’s high school though and he must know who they are and yet he doesn’t seem all too bothered. He seems a bit tense- he always is when the entirety of his pack is out in public- but he seems more relaxed than usual, having not scolded or insulted Oikawa once the whole way here.</p><p>“Okay they’re waiting! Let’s go.” Oikawa smiles brightly as he pushes the door open and hops out, Iwaizumi quickly going to do the same. Tendou pops his door open and climbs out, Aone following in silence before walking around to open the trunk for Inuoka and Kogane, who both climb out while chattering on about some nonsense Kyoutani could care less about.</p><p>Oikawa leads them expertly through the mall, smiling as he looks over at Iwaizumi, who’s hand he’s holding tightly. Tendou skips beside Oikawa, chatting with him about stores and other things Kyoutani doesn’t care about. Kyoutani himself plods along beside Aone, the two of them behind Kogane and Inuoka who are happily walking along behind their pack leaders- and Tendou.</p><p>“The food court! They said they have a table near the jewelry store. They also apparently brought a friend.” Oikawa says with a grin, walking faster and tugging Iwaizumi along. Then he pauses and turns, pulling out his wallet and handing his card to Aone. “Could you get us all something to eat, Aone?”</p><p>The big man nods silently before turning and walking towards the many restaurant options, having memorized what every member of his pack prefers. Kogane and Inuoka follow, calling for the older wolf to wait up.</p><p>“There they are!” Oikawa waves happily and Kyoutani follows his gaze, finding two men sitting there, one with oddly pinkish hair and the other leaning back in his chair with a lazy smile, arms folded behind his head. “Matsukawa! Hanamaki!”</p><p>“Oikawa!” The one with pink hair calls, waving with a bright grin. “Come over, come over! We saved you and your friends a seat.”</p><p>Oikawa excitedly tugs Iwaizumi over, Tendou grinning back at Kyoutani as he joins them. Kyoutani sighs and shoots a look over at where Aone disappears, suddenly wishing he’d followed the silent man instead of having to deal with Oikawa and his obnoxious friends.</p><p>“Where’s that friend of yours?” Kyoutani hears Oikawa say as he walks closer.</p><p>When he gets within a few feet of the table he freezes, chest expanding as he inhales. He distantly hears one of the men answer, “Oh he went to get us some food. How kind of him.” But Kyoutani can’t pay attention to them. All he can smell is roses and fresh rain. <em>Yahaba</em>.</p><p>Kyoutani catches Iwaizumi giving him a worried look as Oikawa continues chatting with his friends and quickly shakes himself out of it. <em>A lot of people smell like roses, Kentaro. It’s a popular smell. Get over yourself</em>.</p><p>He flops down in the seat beside Iwaizumi, simply nodding slightly when the pack leader gives him another worried, questioning look. <em>I’m fine. </em>He tries to communicate.</p><p>“Hey Makki, Mattsun. Sorry but they ran out of your favorite drinks, so I just got myself a smoothie with your money.” A familiar voice says and the one called Matsukawa laughs.</p><p>Kyoutani’s eyes go wide as a familiar scent washes over him. At this point its unmistakable. A familiar man with honeyed-color hair sits to the right of Hanamaki, shooting a dry grin over at Matsukawa and Hanamaki before turning his attention to those sitting on the other side of the table.</p><p>“Hi.” He says with a familiar smile Kyoutani has seen hundreds of times. “I’m Yahaba Shigeru. And you are?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I should've kept them apart longer for like... Plot or something but I love them so much together. ALSO I JUST REALIZED I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER- EVERYTHING I POST HERE IS A CLIFFHANGER IM SORRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>